Le journal trop top secret de Théodore Remus Lupin
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Après la mort de sa grand-mère, Teddy est envoyé vivre avec Harry. Et Percy trouve un moyen de satisfaire son obsession. SLASH Percy/Harry. TRADUCTION de la fic de emiime.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original** : The Seriously Secret Diary of Theodore Remus Lupin**  
Auteur** : emiime  
**Couple** : Percy/Harry

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // asylums . insanejournal . com / emific / 31902 . html

**Traduction** benebu, novembre 2008.

* * *

**Le Journal Trop Top Secret de Théodore Remus Lupin.**

_30 avril 2014_

_Harry dit que je suis supposé écrire ce que je ressens là dedans, tous les sentiments que je ne sais pas comment exprimer tout haut. Il dit que je pourrai lui montrer si je veux, mais que je suis pas obligé._

_Je crois pas que je lui montrerai._

_Mes cheveux sont devenus marrons aujourd'hui, tout seuls. J'arrive pas à les refaire changer._

_Putain, je me sens trop mal, et je veux rentrer à la maison._

XoXoXoXoX

« Au moins il a l'habitude que ses parents soient morts. »

Harry en resta bouche bée, fixant Percy.

« Quoi ? » demanda Percy, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Sérieusement, Harry, en mettant de côté les émotions, ce n'est pas comme s'il les avait jamais connus. »

« Mais ils peuvent _quand même_ lui manquer, Percy. Il peut toujours être _triste_ à cause de ça. Les choses s'accumulent ! Mon Dieu. » Harry se détourna à moitié de Percy, les bras croisés. « Il y a des fois où je n'arrive pas à croire les conneries hallucinantes que tu peux sortir. Tu es incroyable. »

« Harry. C'est l'archétype de ses parents qui lui manque. Tout comme, j'en suis sûr, l'archétype des tiens te manque. Je dis que c'est une petite chose dont on peut être contents. Il y a toujours quelque chose. »

Harry eut une grimace amère. « T'es un putain de rayon de soleil, Perce, » dit-il, se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Percy s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, se penchant en avant, les mains entre les genoux. Il jeta un regard de côté à Harry, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, estimant plus sûr de ne rien dire d'autre avant que Harry se soit calmé un peu. D'accord, peut-être que Percy n'avait exactement réfléchi à fond aux répercussions de ses mots avant de les prononcer, mais il _pensait_ quand même ce qu'il avait dit.

« Dis-le, » dit Harry. Il soupira. « Quel que soit le truc que tu allais dire, dis-le simplement, Perce. »

Percy hocha la tête et regarda ses mains. « OK. Je voulais – on peut être triste pour Teddy, d'une façon un peu nébuleuse, qu'il ne lui reste plus de famille. Mais c'est sur la mort d'Andromeda que nous devrions nous concentrer pour le moment, et pas sur la vision d'ensemble. »

« T'as jamais été un type qui s'intéressait aux visions d'ensemble, Perce. »

Percy lança un regard vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« T'as toujours eu… eh merde. Oublie. Dis-moi seulement ce que je dois faire d'autre. »

Percy replaça une feuille de parchemin dans sa mallette, la referma d'un geste sec, et se leva, ajustant le tombé de ses robes. « Rien de plus. Andromeda a été claire dans son testament, tu deviens le gardien légal de Teddy. Je m'occupe des formalités, et le temps qu'il soit prêt à revenir à la maison de l'école… eh bien. Ce _sera_ chez lui ici. » Il jeta un œil autour de lui dans l'appartement en désordre de Harry, et décida de ne pas mentionner que Harry ferait bien d'apprendre quelques sortilèges de nettoyage – ou d'engager une femme de ménage.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, » dit plutôt Percy, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Perce, » appela Harry depuis le canapé.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais juste – merci. De t'occuper de tout ça. Et d'être venu ici ce soir au lieu de me demander de venir au Ministère. » La voix de Harry était lasse, dépourvue d'émotion.

« Je fais seulement mon travail, Harry, » dit Percy, et il sortit. Il resta debout dans le couloir un instant et leva les yeux au ciel envers lui-même avant de Transplaner chez lui.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_2 mai 2014_

_Je me sens toujours trop mal, et je veux toujours rentrer à la maison. Mais apparemment, 'la maison' maintenant c'est l'appartement de Harry, et c'est sympa et tout, mais je ne veux pas vivre là-bas. Je ne veux pas vivre avec Harry. Harry est génial, mais je veux que ma vie redevienne comme avant. Peut-être que je peux rester ici à l'école pendant tout ce putain d'été. Me cacher sous mon lit._

_J'imagine qu'au moins j'ai __l'habitude__ que mes parents soient morts. Putain de petit réconfort, tu parles._

_J'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent d'envoyer Monsieur Weasley me dire des trucs. Il est tellement bizarre._

XoXoXoXoX

« Alors, » dit Percy, et il but une longue gorgée de son thé.

« Alors, » répondit Harry. Le silence qui emplissait la pièce était assourdissant, rompu un instant plus tard par du bruit dans la chambre d'amis de Harry – non. La chambre de Teddy.

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'adapte ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et fit un signe de tête en direction du couloir menant aux chambres. « Il passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très content de vivre avec moi. Hum. »

Percy hocha la tête et prit une inspiration. « Bien sûr que non, » dit Percy. « Pas parce que tu es toi – mais parce que tu n'es pas sa grand-mère. »

« Je suis son _parrain_, bordel ! » protesta Harry. « J'étais fin prêt à aller vivre avec Sirius quand j'avais treize ans. Je l'aurais fait en un battement de cœur, et je n'aurais pas regardé en arrière. »

Percy serra les lèvres en une ligne mince. Il décida de ne pas rappeler à Harry que Teddy avait vécu avec sa grand-mère qui l'avait gâté à chaque instant de ses seize années, et que Harry avait vécu avec des parents quelque peu moins affectueux. Ce n'était pas la même situation. Ça ne s'en approchait même pas.

Percy finit son thé et se leva pour partir. « Je ne vais pas te prendre plus de ton temps, » dit-il. Il ramassa sa tasse et sa soucoupe et regarda Harry. « Où est-ce que je mets ça ? »

Harry fit un signe insouciant de la main. « Je m'en occuperai, » dit-il.

Percy reposa la tasse, et avança vers la porte, et Harry le suivit.

« Bien, » dit Percy, « je classerai ce dossier dans la matinée. Je suis content que les choses semblent s'arranger pour toi et Teddy. Aussi bien qu'on puisse l'espérer, je veux dire. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, regardant le mur. « Combien de fois encore est-ce que tu auras besoin de venir voir comment on va ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Percy chercha ses mots pour répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Une fois par semaine, » parvint-il finalement à répondre. « Pendant, euh – pendant deux mois. » Il se ratatina intérieurement. Est-ce que ça avait sonné comme le mensonge éhonté que c'était ? Trop peu ? Trop souvent ? Pas assez souvent ?

« A la semaine prochaine, alors, » fut tout ce que Harry répondit.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_13 mai 2014_

_Monsieur Weasley est là. Pardon – Percy. Il veut que je l'appelle Percy. Il est vraiment bizarre. Si je m'écoutais, je penserais qu'il court après Harry. Mais apparemment, le Ministère lui fait prendre de nos nouvelles toutes les semaines. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je suis peut-être pas chez moi, mais je vais bien._

_Il flirte avec Harry, vraiment, pourtant. Je pourrais le jurer. Je me demande si Harry s'en rend compte._

_Aussi, si c'était seulement pour le travail, il viendrait pendant la journée._

_Hum._

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ils étaient assis et sirotaient encore du thé, la conversation s'étant éteinte quelques minutes plus tôt, quand Teddy émergea de sa chambre.

C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait pendant que Percy était là. Percy le prit comme un bon signe. Il se leva, et avec une jovialité qui lui donna envie de rentrer sous terre, il lui dit bonjour et demanda à Teddy comment il allait.

Teddy plongea les mains dans ses poches et marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'il faisait juste un saut au magasin au coin de la rue, avant de se faufiler vers la porte.

Percy était debout, embarrassé, au milieu de la pièce, se sentant soudain monstrueux, trop grand et dégingandé, le sourire artificiel trop large. Il laissa le sourire s'estomper et se plia et se carra à nouveau dans son fauteuil, sentant pendant tout ce temps le regard de Harry sur lui.

« Il est probablement allé chercher des cigarettes, » dit finalement Harry. « Il fume à la fenêtre de sa chambre la nuit. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ? » demanda Percy sans avoir eu l'intention de le faire.

« J'en fais autant, » soupira Harry.

« Oh. » C'était une réponse faible, mais Percy ne voulait pas critiquer Harry, ne voulait pas le faire se sentir mal en lui disant à quel point fumer était une habitude dégoûtante.

Et puis, Harry savait déjà probablement combien c'était une habitude dégoûtante.

« Ses cheveux sont comme ça depuis qu'Andromeda est morte, » dit Harry, sans raison particulière.

« Oh, » dit encore Percy, et il y eut un long silence.

« J'aime bien ta chemise, » dit finalement Percy, baissant immédiatement la tête après. _J'aime bien ta chemise ?_ Mais quel genre de chose à dire est-ce que c'était ? Une chose _stupide_, voilà le genre.

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui-même. « Euh – merci. Ecoute, est-ce que tu avais besoin que je signe quelque chose ce soir ? »

Percy tendit automatiquement la main vers sa mallette, la serrant contre lui. « Non. Non. Je… je suis supposé observer. Voir comment il s'adapte à sa nouvelle maison, et si sa nouvelle, ah, famille s'adapte à lui également. »

Son mensonge se faisait de plus en plus transparent, mais si Harry le reconnut, il n'en dit rien.

Percy avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à ces choses un peu plus que ça.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens réellement ? » demanda-t-il tout à trac, et Harry leva les yeux vers lui, la bouche entrouverte.

« Je suis désolé… » continua Percy, mais Harry déglutit et leva une main.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit-il. « Et je vais bien. Je sais que j'ai un peu pété les plombs pendant un moment, mais je vais bien. J'avais juste besoin de repos.

« Et tu vas bien. »

« Oui. » Harry hocha violemment la tête. « Je vais bien. »

Percy n'était pas sûr que ce soit entièrement vrai.

« Très bien, » dit-il, et il se força à sourire.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_24 mai 2014_

_Non seulement il vient le soir, mais maintenant il est venu un samedi. Faut qu'il arrête son char. Je vais bien, Harry va bien, et il le sait, et le Ministère __s'en fout__. Je me demande combien de temps il passe ici à regarder Harry avec ses yeux bleus stupides qu'il a._

_Je crois que Harry est complètement idiot s'il le sait pas._

_Je veux retourner à l'école. Harry est sympa, mais c'est toujours tellement calme ici. Pas comme chez grand-mère, où il y avait toujours des gens qui passaient, et des bonnes choses qui mijotaient sur le poêle et dans le four tous les jours. Harry est un cuisinier merdique, honnêtement. Pas que je sois meilleur, mais j'ai l'excuse de ne pas être un __adulte__. Je voudrais que Susan soit toujours là. Elle était pas la meilleure cuisinière du monde, mais meilleure que Harry déjà._

_Je me demande si Percy sait cuisiner._

XoXoXoXoXoX

Percy se battait pour ne pas lâcher ses sacs de provisions alors qu'il sonnait à l'appartement de Harry. Il tint bon une minute de plus, jusqu'à ce que la porte soit ouverte et qu'il puisse se débarrasser d'un de ses sacs dans les bras de Harry.

Sauf que c'était Teddy qui se tenait là quand Percy déposa finalement les deux autres sacs sur la table du salon et se redressa.

« Oh, » dit Percy. « Je suis désolé. Je me suis simplement dit que ce serait Harry – je n'avais pas regardé. » Il prit note des cheveux brun taupe de Teddy, de ses épaules basses, de son oreille percée et de son jean artistiquement déchiré.

« C'est rien, » dit finalement Teddy, la voix plus douce que Percy ne se la rappelait.

« Est-ce que Harry est là, au fait ? »

« Euh, non, » répondit Teddy. « Il fait un saut au coin de la rue. Il devrait revenir dans un instant. Tu prépares à dîner ce soir, alors ? »

Percy se sentit rougir. « C'est, ah – c'était le plan, oui. » Il se frotta la nuque, et envisagea de desserrer sa cravate. Il faisait _chaud_ dans cet appartement. Chaud et _lourd_. Non ?

Il laissa échapper un rire qui sonna atrocement forcé, alors qu'il aurait voulu le rendre insouciant. En insouciance, il était nul.

« J'imagine que je vais seulement – c'est OK, hein ? Ça te dérange pas ? Harry a mentionné la dernière fois que sa cuisine n'était pas terrible, alors je me suis dit – c'est juste quelques pâtes, de l'ail et des tomates et des trucs là-dedans. Du pain. Une bouteille de vin. Rien d'extra, mais suffisamment pour tous nous nourrir, et laisser des restes si finalement ça te plaît. »

Il bredouillait. Et Harry n'était même pas là pour le troubler.

« Ça semble chouette, » dit Teddy, et au grand soulagement de Percy, le gamin lui adressa ce qui semblait être un sourire sincère.

« Tu veux m'aider ? »

Pour toute réponse, Teddy emporta son sac jusqu'à la cuisine, et commença à le vider de ses pâtes et ses légumes sur le plan de travail.

Percy ne savait pas préparer quoi que ce soit de trop élaboré, mais sa mère lui avait appris suffisamment de magie en cuisine pour qu'il puisse produire un dîner relativement convenable quand il le voulait. Et donc quand Harry arriva à l'appartement un petit moment plus tard, Percy et Teddy avaient déjà commencé une sauce à l'ail, l'eau bouillait pour les pâtes, et le pain du magasin réchauffait à four doux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda Harry, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il ne fronçait pas les sourcils, au soulagement de Percy, mais il ne souriait pas tout à fait non plus.

Teddy, pour sa part, souriait. « Je pensais que vous aviez prévu ce dîner tous les deux, » dit-il. « La sauce sent bon, non ? »

« Euh, oui, en effet, » dit Harry, et Teddy se retourna, petite cuillère à la main, pour goûter la sauce pour ce qui devait être la millième fois. Harry fronça les sourcils et désigna la salle à manger à Percy d'un signe de tête.

« Garde un œil sur cette sauce, Ted, » dit Percy, et il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et suivit Harry.

« Est-ce que le Ministère fournit un service traiteur, maintenant ? » fut la première chose que Harry demanda quand Percy entra dans la salle à manger.

« Hein ? Je – non, » dit Percy, « j'ai seulement – tu avais dit que tu ne cuisinais pas très bien, et que vous mangiez beaucoup de plats à emporter tous les deux, alors je me suis dit – enfin. Je ne pensais pas que j'outrepassais mes prérogatives, mais il semblerait que je l'aie peut-être fait. » Des excuses affleuraient ses lèvres, mais il ne parvint pas à sortir les mots.

« Peut-être pas, » dit Harry, et il regarda vers la cuisine, derrière Percy. « Ça sent _vraiment_ bon. C'est seulement que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là. Ça ne peut pas être pour affaire. »

Percy rougit. « Pas exactement. J'ai pensé que je pourrais y mêler un peu de plaisir cette fois-ci. » Ses mots semblèrent séducteurs à ses propres oreilles sans qu'il en ait eu l'intention, et il ne put qu'espérer que Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Mais c'est ta visite hebdomadaire. »

« Eh bien… » C'était sa visite hebdomadaire, même si les visites elles-même n'étaient pas tout à fait approuvées par le Ministère. « Oui. »

« Dans ce cas je suppose qu'on peut tous manger, » dit Harry, avec dans la voix un fond que Percy ne parvint pas tout à fait à reconnaître. Harry frôla Percy en retournant vers la cuisine, et Percy resta figé un moment, savourant simplement la friction momentanée du bras de Harry contre le sien, l'odeur de Harry qui flottait dans l'air.

Oh, il était désespérant. Désespérant et pathétique et _menteur_, en plus.

Mais au moins il savait cuisiner convenablement.

« Plus que convenablement, » proclama Harry une fois le dîner terminé. « C'était extra. Inattendu et sans nécessité, mais extra. Merci. »

Percy sourit et inclina la tête. L'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue résolument plus amicale, aidée sans aucun doute par la bouteille de cabernet que Percy avait apportée avec lui. Mais il commençait à se faire tard, et plus aucun des prétextes sur lesquels Percy avait pu compter pour rester n'étaient valides.

« Je devrais y aller, » dit-il en se levant. Il se cogna contre la table et les fonds de vin tanguèrent dans leurs verres.

Harry se leva, alors, lui aussi, et hocha la tête, mais Teddy semblait assez contrarié.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de… » commença-t-il, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Si Percy dit qu'il doit s'en aller, alors c'est qu'il doit s'en aller, » affirma Harry, une pointe de froideur se glissant dans sa voix.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, » insista Percy, bien qu'il veuille tout sauf ça. Il attrapa sa mallette et s'en alla après avoir dit au revoir.

Juste avant de Transplaner depuis le couloir, il entendit une dispute commencer dans l'appartement.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_26 mai 2014_

_Je pensais que ça prendrait un moment avant que Percy revienne, mais je me suis trompé. Record du temps le plus court entre deux visites – deux jours. Je me demande s'il a entendu la dispute qui a commencé au moment où il a eu le pied dehors samedi. Probablement. Je voulais pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. J'ai seulement dit que j'aimais bien qu'il soit là, et que peut-être, Harry devrait penser à l'inviter une fois pour un truc qui ne serait __pas__ une visite officielle, et Harry a tout simplement pété les plombs. Je m'y attendais pas._

_Ils parlent là dehors maintenant. Je peux pas entendre ce qu'ils disent, ce qui est mieux que d'entendre la dispute qu'ils ont eue tout à l'heure. Je crois que je vais seulement faire semblant d'être mort là-dedans._

_Merde. Il me reste qu'une cigarette._

XoXoXoXoXoX

« Perce, écoute. Les pâtes étaient extra. On a toujours des restes, tellement tu en avais fait. Mais tu ne peux plus faire des choses comme celle-là. »

« Tu as déjà essayé de m'expliquer ça, Harry. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est _pourquoi_. »

Harry soupira. « Parce que c'est beaucoup trop _normal_, bordel, d'accord ? Et je ne suis pas prêt pour la normalité. Pas encore. »

Percy se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il savait que les cheveux en bataille étaient peu attractifs sur lui, mais il était trop exaspéré pour s'en soucier. « Tu n'es _pas prêt pour la normalité_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut seulement _dire_, Harry ? Non – ne m'interromps pas. Tu m'as dit que tu allais 'bien', et maintenant tu ne peux même pas supporter que quelqu'un te prépare un dîner – c'est une _attention humaine de base_, Harry… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses un cours sur les attentions humaines, Percy. »

Percy prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit très près de Harry sur le canapé. Il garda une voix basse, sous contrôle.

« Harry. Ça va bientôt faire un an que ta femme nous a quittés. Je ne…. » il leva une main alors que Harry commençait à parler. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire de t'en remettre. Mais Harry… » Percy ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il toucha le bras de Harry, juste au dessus de son coude, à l'arrière.

Harry tressaillit, et les doigts de Percy le brûlaient presque, mais il ne se laissa pas s'écarter.

« Harry, pour l'amour de Teddy… » Percy s'interrompit, laissant le reste de la phrase flotter entre eux, inprononcée.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux baissés, les doigts de Percy enveloppant toujours son bras.

« Pour Teddy, ouais, » convint-il. Sa voix était rauque.

« Merci, » dit Percy.

Harry leva la tête, alors, et Percy aurait pu l'embrasser, ils étaient si près. Ils s'entreregardèrent, figés, pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre en craquant derrière Percy et que Harry s'écarte d'un bond.

« Teddy, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu sors ? » Percy se retourna. Teddy avait passé une veste légère, bien que la nuit estivale soit suffisamment chaude pour qu'il n'en ait probablement pas besoin.

« Je descend en même temps que toi, » dit Percy, se levant à la hâte sans regarder Harry.

« Je vais seulement acheter des cigarettes, » dit Teddy quand Percy eut refermé la porte derrière eux. Percy prit une inspiration pour sermonner le jeune homme, mais la relâcha.

« Je descend quand même avec toi, » dit-il, et il le fit.

Dans le vestibule, avant que Teddy ne sorte, et avant que Percy ne Transplane chez lui, Teddy sourit.

« Tu sais, » dit-il, « t'es peut-être pas aussi bizarre que je croyais que t'étais, avant. »

Percy n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre.

« Merci, » parvint-il finalement à dire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une question.

Teddy se contenta de sourire à nouveau, et sortit dans la nuit.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_5 juin 2014_

_Je suis content qu'il soit là. Je suis content qu'ils se parlent normalement._

_C'est comme d'avoir une nouvelle famille, un peu. Peut-être qu'on m'a jeté un sort pour que je n'ai que des familles bizarres, de bric et de broc. _

_Je me demande si c'est naïf de ma part d'espérer qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Peut-être que Harry n'est pas homo – d'accord, peut-être que Percy non plus, mais quelque part, j'en doute beaucoup – mais j'aime ça._

_Je sais pas._

_Oh, et aussi : j'ai vu les nichons de Victoire Weasley hier – elle avait un chemisier large et elle s'est penchée et OH MON DIEU. Ils sont carrément EPIQUES._

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

« Alors tu essaies la 'normalité', n'est-ce pas ? Et comment ça marche pour toi ? » Percy n'avait pas voulu que son ton soit à ce point lacé de jalousie amère, mais il avait _vu_ la fille, gloussante et beaucoup trop jeune, sortir de l'appartement quand il entrait.

« Tu veux parler d'elle ? » Harry désigna du pouce la porte et la fille qui venait de partir, et il donna l'impression d'être à deux doigts de rire.

Percy se contenta de fixer Harry d'un regard bleu glacial.

« Elle n'était pas là pour me voir. C'est une amie de Teddy. Elle s'appelle Pandora. Une Poufsouffle. » Un sourire entendu terriblement supérieur traversa le visage de Harry alors que les épaules de Percy s'affaissaient de soulagement.

« Dieu merci, » dit Percy avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas vraiment à ce que je me mette tout à coup au détournement de sorcières mineures, si, Percy ? »

Percy leva un sourcil. « Ce qui est normal pour toi, » dit-il, « n'a pas toujours été ce qui était normal pour le reste du monde magique. »

« Touché, » répliqua Harry. « Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

« Oh oui, » répondit Percy. Quand Harry fit passer à Percy sa tasse d'Earl Grey fumante et que les doigts de Harry frôlèrent les siens, Percy essaya de l'ignorer. Et quand Harry choisit de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Percy au lieu du fauteuil, Percy prit une profonde inspiration et prétendit que tout était parfaitement normal.

Il pouvait être amoureux de Harry, d'accord, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Harry était de bonne humeur, à la lisière de la normalité, et c'était aussi, apparemment, le cas de Teddy – quoique ses cheveux soient toujours bruns, il sourit quand il traversa la pièce et les vit tous les deux qui sirotaient leur thé ensemble sur le canapé.

Ce sourire, décida Percy, était beaucoup trop entendu.

Il décida de couper court à la visite, malgré la proximité qu'il avait espérée si longtemps avec Harry, et il sortit précipitamment avec Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut rattrapé Teddy dans les escaliers. Il attrapa le garçon par les deux bras et le secoua un peu, bien qu'il n'en ait pas eu l'intention.

« Je sais que tu es amoureux de Harry, » répondit Teddy du tac au tac, levant le menton et regardant Percy dans les yeux.

« Et merde, » dit Percy. Il le lâcha et s'appuya dos au mur, s'essuyant le font du revers de la main.

« Waouh, vraiment ? » demanda Teddy. « Merde – tu es vraiment _amoureux_ de lui ? J'y suis allé au pif – je savais que tu l'aimais bien, mais – waouh. »

« Waouh, en effet, » convint faiblement Percy.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce sujet ? »

« Exactement rien du tout, » répondit Percy immédiatement. « Et j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à faire ça. »

Teddy eut une grimace interrogative.

« Tu n'as qu'à – tu n'as qu'à te taire à propos de tout ça, Teddy. » _Laisse-moi seulement être pathétique dans mon coin_, aurait-il voulu dire.

« Mais je… »

« J'ai dit, tu te tais à propos de tout ça. »

« Et si Harry t'aimait bien lui aussi ? »

« Bordel, Teddy ! » Percy frappa le mur de la main, et le son se réverbéra dans la cage d'escalier.

Teddy haussa les épaules et dévala les escaliers avec fracas. « Fais comme tu veux, alors, espèce de vieux connard solitaire, » lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_16 juin 2014_

_Il a manqué une semaine, mais il est revenu maintenant. Je crois que toute cette histoire de visites approuvées par le Ministère c'est des craques, sinon il aurait été obligé de venir la semaine dernière, pas vrai ?_

_Je voudrais qu'il saute sur Harry et que ce soit fini. La tension là dehors, c'est ridicule. C'est comme d'essayer de respirer à travers un linge mouillé. Un linge mouillé qui pue le sexe._

_Beurk. Je peux pas croire que je viens d'écrire ça. Putain, je suis dégueu._

XoXoXoXoX

« Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Harry posa une assiette de biscuit sur la table entre eux, et en prit un au chocolat. « Oui, quoi ? »

« C'est au sujet de ces visites. Il faut que… »

« Ce n'est rien, Perce. Ça ne me dérange pas, » répondit Harry. « Je me suis habitué à te voir ici une fois par semaine. » Il haussa les épaules. « Quelque part, j'aime bien. Euh. » Une légère roseur monta aux joues de Harry, et il étudia son biscuit avant d'en grignoter un coin.

« C'est vrai ? » La voix de Percy menaçait de trembler s'il en disait plus, et son estomac se tordit en un nœud. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Mm-hm. » Harry étudiait toujours son biscuit, et Percy ne désirait rien plus que le lui prendre des mains, l'écrabouiller, et se jeter sur Harry pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à deux doigts d'y laisser la vie.

Il demeura complètement immobile pourtant, regardant les lèvres roses de Harry alors qu'il grignotait ce biscuit au chocolat si chanceux.

Il avait été si près de révéler à Harry pourquoi il continuait véritablement à leur rendre visite. Oh, certainement, ça avait commencé comme quelque chose d'officiel, mais une fois que Percy s'était rendu compte de sa chance, le mensonge s'était emparé de lui et ne l'avait plus lâché. Et maintenant – mon Dieu, il avait commencé à s'attacher à Teddy, aussi bizarre et reclus que ce gamin au langage salé puisse être, et…

« Je crois que Teddy t'aime bien, » marmonna Harry, faisant sortir Percy de sa rêverie d'un coup.

Percy s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est vrai ? Bien, je l'aime bien moi aussi. Je suis content que tous les deux vous sembliez si bien vous entendre en tant que famille. » Les mots lui venaient sans effort, et son attitude évasive rendait Percy malade. « C'est un gamin intelligent, » dit-il, s'écœurant un peu plus encore.

« C'est vrai, » convint Harry. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la table jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité de ses doigts soit si proche de ceux de Percy qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Percy frémit.

C'était sa chance.

Et il pourrait la saisir si seulement il n'était pas collé à son siège.

Et puis Harry couvrit la main de Percy avec la sienne, et le cœur de Percy lui sauta dans la gorge. Il allait être malade. Oh, mon Dieu. Il était sur le point de vomir partout.

Sauf que non, et Harry inclina un peu sa chaise en avant, et leurs genoux se touchaient presque, et Harry se pencha en avant, et _Percy_ se pencha en avant, et il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Harry, et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, et les yeux de Harry étaient si grands et si verts, et Teddy ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée…

_Non._

Percy s'écarta vivement de Harry, manquant de renverser sa chaise, et Harry en fit autant, fourrant le reste du biscuit dans sa bouche. Percy regardait le plafond, le mur, n'importe quoi sauf Harry ou, Dieu l'en garde, Teddy, qui se tenait simplement là, les regardant l'un l'autre alternativement comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis.

« Il faut que je me sauve, » s'étrangla finalement Percy et il sortit d'une démarche maladroite, le sexe à moitié tendu dans son pantalon.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

_3 juillet 2014_

_C'est supposé être la dernière semaine où Percy vient nous rendre visite. Je me demande si on a réussi l'inspection._

_Ha._

_Il a encore apporté à dîner. Je me demande…_

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Plus tard._

_Ils sont en train de baiser. OH MON DIEU. Ils sont en train de BAISER dans la chambre de Harry et JE LES ENTENDS. Je suis TRAUMATISE A VIE. Oh mon Dieu. Mais qui n'a jamais entendu parler d'un putain de SORTILEGE DE SILENCE ?_

_J'arriverai plus jamais à m'endormir. Oh mon DIEU._

XoXoXoXoXoX

Le matin, Percy se réveilla bien avant Harry. Il y avait un oiseau insupportable qui apparemment avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de se percher juste devant la fenêtre ouverte pour entonner son chant matinal. Percy se leva et s'habilla et traversa l'appartement en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où il récupéra sa mallette et tourna le bouton aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait.

Une toux derrière lui le fit s'arrêter net.

« Teddy, » chuchota-t-il une fois qu'il se fut retourné. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es debout si tôt ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules et s'adossa au mur avec son bol de céréales. « Des fois, je me réveille tôt, » fut toute sa réponse. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Teddy demande, « Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

Percy décida d'épargner à Teddy les mensonges qui se formèrent immédiatement sur sa langue.

« Parce que j'ai peur, » répondit-il.

« Je croyais que t'étais un Gryffondor, » rétorqua Teddy.

« Je le croyais, moi aussi, » dit Percy, et il serra les dents et laissa son regard errer vers la chambre de Harry pendant un moment. « Il faut que je m'en aille, » dit-il finalement, et il se retourna pour faire exactement ça, mais se tourna à nouveau. Il avait remarqué quelque chose, aussi fatigué soit-il.

« Tes cheveux, » dit-il à Teddy.

Teddy se contenta de le regarder, perplexe.

« Regarde-toi dans un miroir, » dit Percy en souriant, et il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule en sortant pour voir Teddy examiner ses cheveux nouvellement turquoise dans le miroir du couloir.


End file.
